Fynn Schönberg
Fynn Nathiel Schönberg Child of Hecate ~ Camper (Owned by: BachLynn23) Basic= |-| Family= |-| Physical= |-| OOC= Possessions= |-| Skills= |-| Childhood= |-| General= Favs= |-| Traits= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Other= Personality He's a bit full of himself, rather cocky. Rehab certainly helped his more violent tendencies. Mostly he gets along best with Lukas and Nik, others just see him as a cocky arse most of the time. He's seriously full of himself and a total asshole, but he also has a lot of deeper issues he's over-compensating for, like feeling that Nik used him like a yoyo, and having feelings for a twin brother he knows was wrong but couldn't help himself. He definitely has impulse control issues. WIP History Niklas Schönberg was a well-known German Mafia leader. He had connections worldwide and tended to brag about his actions, not caring much for the consequences. Niklas was a free spirit kind of man, never staying in one place or settling down. However he knew one day he’d have to have children to carry on his legacy. One day, Niklas was having a break from his crimes, spending the night in a club with friends. It was here he came across Hecate, however he had one too many to drink and mistook her for a prostitute. Obviously you can guess what happened next. The next morning, Niklas left her not thinking much of it. He’d spent many nights with women, so he returned to his crimes. However nine months later, when he was actually at his mansion for once, two baby boys in a basket was left at his front doors. In one of the baby’s small hands, there was a letter. Instead of revealing herself as a goddess, Hecate wrote that she was the supposed prostitute who couldn't afford to look after the babies. Niklas could easily cater for them; he would also finally have his heirs for his massive fortune. So with that, Niklas took the two boys in. He named them Lukas and Fynn. A little while after this, Niklas’ best friend Gustav Gorbachev, a Russian Mafia leader had a son. His son was called Nikita. The three boys grew up together, being very close and knowing each other more than themselves. They were also very spoilt by their father’s, having whatever they wished for. Lukas and Fynn were extremely different from each other, personality wise. Lukas was more interested in books and games, not taking any interest in his father’s Mafia business. Fynn was much more different, more mature and cocky than Lukas. When the boys were about 12, Niklas decided to send Fynn and Lukas to the UK for a better education, leaving Nikita by himself with a trainer. Fynn and Lukas quite liked living in the UK, keeping their Mafia identities a secret. Since Lukas was quiet and shy, he used to keep to himself while everyone fawned over Fynn. However over time, people used to bully Lukas. Lukas tried to ignore it but it became overwhelming for him. Finally, when Lukas was being teased and yelled at by a group of boys, Fynn stepped in and managed to stop the boys from upsetting Lukas further. Lukas forgave Fynn in an instant for leaving him, hugging him and generally being his happy self. Even though Lukas didn't realise it, he was starting to have feelings for his brother. When Nikita was about 14, he joined Lukas and Fynn in the UK.For the first three days at Nikita's new boarding school, Nikita became depressed and moody but, eventually, he started becoming his old, cocky, and flirtatious self after he talked to Fynn and Lukas. He slept around like crazy and, as a child of a Mafia leader, dealt and took drugs but never got caught. Soon, Nikita started having feelings for Fynn since he reminded him of Feliks but, although they slept together, the feelings weren't returned since Fynn loved himself too much. Eventually, they had a “relationship” making Fynn work twice as hard to love Nikita instead of himself. Momentarily, he started loving Nikita but it was too much pressure as people still lusted over Nikita. He started depending on drugs and became extremely possessive, beating Nikita when he was slightly displeased and under influence. To make Nikita jealous, he slept with Dunyasha, Nikita’s sister. Nikita discovered this through Lukas and started self-harming while silently started sleeping around. Finally, Fynn discovered Nikita was still sleeping around and, while under influence, beat the daylights out of him. Nikita was taken to the hospital and then sent back to Russia, while a teacher discovered Fynn's dependence and he was sent to rehabilitation. Three months and they practically died from not seeing each other so they were sent back to the boarding school. Around this time, people started hinting on their real identities as children of Mafia leaders so they were relocated to a small, boarding school in Massachusetts. There, Nikita quickly regained his cocky and flirtatious personality and habits. His and Fynn's relationship was only at friendship level, as much as it hurt both of them, but Nikita started getting closer to Lukas. One day, when they were sixteen, Nikita just disappeared without a word. His father panicked and paid heaps to find him but no one could find anything. The same month, Fynn and Lukas were at the annual fall dance in Boston when a hellhound attacked them. Fortunately, Horus sensed their presence and, when it was about to leap on them, he sliced it in half. He coldly introduced himself, explained what was going on, and told them about Camp. They then bought two plane tickets and flew to New York so they currently dwell in Camp. (Written by Mikay) Additional Information Word Bubble= |-| Powers= |-| Plans= Plans/Quest Ideas Develop his personality. Maybe date Aubin Treman or someone else that float owns, who knows, we'll see, he's a tough character to get along with. Part of his father's past catches up with him, and finds out where he is. (Details to be ironed out later, basically a bnch of Mafia shit.) GODDESS OF NECROMANCY & GHOSTS - The gods Hekate, Persephone and Haides presided over the oracles of the dead and the art of nekromankia (necromancy), the summoning forth of the ghosts of the dead. The Oracle of the Dead: The Necromanteion of Ephyra - The location was thought to be closed off when the gods moved west, but someone has been using it, lots of activity has been seen around it, and ghosts/spirits of demigods and heroes have gone missing from the underworld. End game would be a couple of underworld demigods working on behalf of Charon, who is sick and tired of being just a ferryman sitting at a desk and is attempting to amass a dead/ghost army to force Hades hand in allowing Charon better pay and a wider scope Hecate and Circe had a huge argument about who's better with magic and shit. Now a bunch of Hecate's children of varying ages keep going missing. (End game, Circe has all her children on her island as guinea pigs.) Hermes caught wind that the BC is trying to collect as many Circe and Hecate children as they can find, whether by recruiting them or abducting them. (End game, they have them captive on the island Poveglia. The reason they've been focusing on Circe and Hecate kids because they are hoping a combined power will enable them to better manipulate the mist.) |-| Relates to Others= How He Relates to Others |-| Relationships= Relationships RichMika9.jpg|Nik Aubin_2.png|Aubin |-| Camp Life= His Life at Camp He's just arrived. Since arriving he's continued his odd relationship with his twin Lukas Schönberg and their friend Nikita Gorbachev. Lukas and Nik have up and left camp, without a word of warning. Fynn is hurt and pissed, and lashing out at anything around him. He's also hung out with Aubin Treman, whom he calls Audin, because he can't be assed to remember his name properly. Aubin survived hanging out with him, despite it ending in Fynn repeatedly hitting a tree and nearly burning down the Hecate cabin out of rage over a phone call from Lukas. WIP |-| Quotes/Misc= Favourite Quotes & Misc WIP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:BachLynn23 Category:Bisexual Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5'9 Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Born in 1996 Category:Children of Hecate Category:German Category:Born in March Category:Fynn Category:Schönberg Category:Cyril Dundera Category:Nathiel Category:Single and Looking Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power